Brothers Forever
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: sesshomaru and inuyasha are brothers. old memories resurface, and confrontations are made. please R & R. Rated for future language and violence. Very OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, (damn damn damn damn damn)**_

**Brothers Forever**

A/N: Well, another fanfic from me, hope you enjoy, please read and review

Chapter 1 - A Brother's Promise

_Flashback_

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called, running as fast as his shorter legs could carry him, "Wait for me!"

Sesshomaru turned and smiled at the 7 year old Inuyasha running towards him. Inuyasha finally caught up with him, panting.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the castle," Sesshomaru said, trying to be stern.

"But..but I wanted to go with you," Inuyasha pouted.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Alright, you can come with me, but you have to behave okay?"

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, and followed his brother. Sesshomaru was now Lord of the Western Lands, so he had to deal with the trouble makers in this region. He had gotten word of a demon destroying villages on his land, and he was on his way to stop him. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of Inuyasha coming and being put in danger.

_Well, _Sesshomaru thought, _He has to learn to protect himself, maybe this is a good time to start learning._

Sesshomaru continued walking. Inuyasha was walking by him, trying to mimic Sesshomaru's emotionless face. Sesshomaru almost laughed. After a few minutes of silence, Inuyasha finally gave up and started chattering non-stop about everything from the trees, to what food he liked. Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. Inuyasha never could stay quiet for very long.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

"How come I didn't live with you before? I mean, you didn't come and get me until after my mom had died."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, wondering how he should answer. Inuyasha stared at him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Because," Sesshomaru finally said, "Your mother was a human, and humans are not very welcome at the castle."

"Oh..." Inuyasha said, "What about me? I am half-human. Does that mean that I'm not welcome either?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking crouched down to Inuyasha's level, looking him straight in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter that you are a half-demon. You are my brother, never forget that. Don't let anyone tell you you're not welcome. You will always be my brother, no matter what, I promise. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. He went back to jumping around and talking. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, thinking.

_He is going to have a hard life. I can't always protect him. Still, no matter what, he will always be my brother._

They arrived at a clearing where a large snake demon was eating humans. Sesshomaru stepped to the left slightly, putting his body in between the demon and Inuyasha.

"You have ravaged my lands," Sesshomaru spoke, calmly, "That is not allowed. You will die now."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in amazement. He didn't know that Sesshomaru could sound so cold and heartless. He was quiet, but always gentle with Inuyasha.

"You think you can defeat me," the snake-demon laughed, "I will eat you and the filthy half-breed behind you."

Inuyasha clutched at Sesshomaru's kimono. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the threat.

"You will not touch me, or my brother," Sesshomaru said, coldly.

"Your brother, huh? You are the son of Inu No Taisho, are you not? Why do you lower yourself to protecting such vermin. Brother or not, you should killed him long ago, he is a shame to existence."

Inuyasha heard what he said and didn't fully understand. Why would Sesshomaru be ashamed of him? What was so different between him and Sesshomaru?

"Yes, I am the son of Inu No Taisho. Knowing this, you might as well give up now, and die." Sesshomaru shot towards him, leaving Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing.

The demon dodged to the side, avoiding Sesshomaru's claws. Sesshomaru kept up a relentless attack, slicing the demon. The snake-demon tried to get a hit in on Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru was too fast for him. Becoming desperate, the snake-demon went after Inuyasha, baring his poisonous fangs.

_Oh no,_Sesshomaru thought, _Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha saw the large demon coming at him, "Sesshomaru!" He yelled.

The demon wrapped his coils around Inuyasha's body, lifting him into the air. Sesshomaru ran towards them.

"Do not come any closer," the demon threatened, "Or I will kill him."

Sesshomaru immediately stopped, growling at the demon. The demon saw this and laughed.

"I would be doing you a favor to get rid of this filthy half-breed. He is tarnishing your reputation. You are a full demon, you should not be protecting such a weak creature. You know it is true. Do you not feel anger at the fact that you are brother to such a lowly creature?" The snake smirked at Sesshomaru.

"W-What do you mean," Inuyasha said, crying, "He is my brother! We will always be together, and you can't stop it!"

The snake demon laughed and squeezed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was struggling to breathe. Sesshomaru roared, his eyes turning red. Before the demon knew what had happened, Sesshomaru attacked. He sliced through the snake's body, making him let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew towards the ground, but Sesshomaru caught him and landed safely.

Sesshomaru was still angry, "You will die, no one will hurt my brother."

Sesshomaru immediately attacked again, killing the snake demon. When he turned back, Inuyasha was looking down, crying.

"What's wrong, little brother," Sesshomaru said, kneeling in front of him.

"T-That demon..." Inuyasha said, sniffling, "He was lying wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was," Sesshomaru answered, "Remember what I told you. You will always be my brother."

_End Flashback_

A/N: well, here is the first chapter, kind of short, I know. But it is necessary so that you can understand the later chapters. Anyways please read and review, and I will have an update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (so depressing)**_

A/N: here is the second chapter for my story. I'll try and make this one longer than the first one.

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

With Inuyasha

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head to remove the memories from the past.

"What?" he said, shortly.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about," Kagome replied.

"Just, remembering." Inuyasha said, turning his face away from her.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were walking through the forest, still looking for jewel shards. Inuyasha found himself thinking about Sesshomaru a lot. Remembering things that had happened.

_Why did everything go so wrong? He promised me, but then... _Inuyasha forced the thought away.

"Let's make camp," Sango said, "It is getting late."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed.

_Wow, _Kagome thought, _he usually complains about having to stop and make camp, I wonder what is different._

"We will need to find a secluded place, so Inuyasha can stay hidden," Miroku said.

Inuyasha grunted. Then Kagome remembered. Tonight was the night of the new moon, when Inuyasha become mortal. They found a shallow cave to make camp. They began getting firewood, and catching fish for dinner. By the time Kagome had started cooking, Inuyasha's hair had turned black, his eyes brown. He looked depressed, and didn't eat.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha retorted, "You know I hate being a weak human."

"There is no need to snap at everyone," Miroku said, "She was just asking a question."

"Humph."

They ate dinner, and settled down to sleep. Inuyasha was sitting farther back in the cave, his back resting against the wall. He wasn't asleep, he never slept on the nights that he was human. Thoughts again plagued his mind, memories of his childhood...

_Flashback_

"W-Who are you?" the frightened 5 year old asked.

Sesshomaru crouched down in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was bloody and bruised. His mother had died a week ago, and he was no longer welcome in the village where he grew up with his mother. After getting kicked out of the village, Inuyasha had been attacked by demons. Sesshomaru had arrived in time to save Inuyasha's life, destroying the demons.

"My name is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said, trying to calm down the scared half-demon, "I am here to help you."

Inuyasha gulped, "So you're not going to kill me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, I am here to take you to my home."

Inuyasha looked at him confused, "Why?"

Sesshomaru smiled gently at him, "Can't you see the resemblance. I am your older brother."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked curious, "I never knew I had a brother."

"Well, you weren't exactly easy to find," Sesshomaru replied, with another smile, "Now come on, let's go." He held his hand out.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand and stood up. As soon as he stood, he felt dizzy, and started to fall. Sesshomaru caught him and lifted him up.

"Guess you're tired, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru swung Inuyasha around onto his back, and headed off. Inuyasha clung tightly to Sesshomaru, grateful that someone still cared about him. They continued in silence, Inuyasha being to tired to make much conversation. Sesshomaru smiled when his tail tickled Inuyasha, making him giggle. An hour passed, and Inuyasha fell asleep. When he woke up, he was laying on something soft and fluffy. Lifting his head, he saw that he was laying on Sesshomaru's tail. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed.

"Go back to sleep, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, without opening his eyes.

Inuyasha put his head back down. He felt Sesshomaru smoothing his hair, and soon fell asleep again.

_End Flashback_

"Hey," Kagome said, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied, "Why aren't you asleep yet."

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I would talk to you," she smiled at him.

"Talk about what?"

"Well, what were you thinking about just now?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, "Just remembering."

"Remembering what," Kagome prompted, "You can tell me you know."

Inuyasha sighed, "I was thinking about my childhood."

Kagome looked sympathetic, "It couldn't have been easy. It was difficult for you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said, caught up in memories of his brother, "But sometimes it wasn't so bad. Sometimes I even enjoyed it. I had someone to care for me."

"You mean your mother," Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his reverie, "Um...yeah..."

He didn't know why, but he was reluctant to tell anybody about his time with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha kept the good memories of his brother close to his heart, and tried not to dwell on them. When he was in human form, human emotions overpowered him, forcing him to remember. It was another reason he hated the new moon.

_But before, _Inuyasha thought, _it had never bothered me, because he was always there..._

His thoughts drifted to the past again.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru knocked on the door. It was a couple of weeks after he had brought his brother to his home, "Open the door."

Inuyasha voice came back, sad and depressed, "Please, just leave me alone."

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said, "Come on, you can tell me, I'm your brother remember?"

Sesshomaru heard a small sniffle, and the door opened slowly. A pair of brown eyes looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared in surprise. Inuyasha's hair had gone black, his fangs and claws gone. Realization dawned on Sesshomaru's face.

"So you turn human on the night of the new moon?" Sesshomaru guessed.

Looking miserable, Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru walked into the room, and sat on Inuyasha's bad, motioning for Inuyasha to join him. Inuyasha sat beside him, wondering what his brother was thinking.

"Why are you so ashamed?" Sesshomaru asked, "So what, you turn human once a month. You're half human, it is not surprising."

Inuyasha started crying softly, "But everyone hates that I am a half-demon. They call me half-breed, and when the village found out I turned human sometimes, they would come after me, and beat me. I couldn't do much to protect myself. They usually didn't mess with me when I was in my half-demon form."

Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha looked up, startled. Sesshomaru looked angry. Inuyasha panicked for a moment, wondering what he had done wrong. The anger disappeared from Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked down at his frightened brother.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Don't be afraid, it is not you I am angry at. I would like to go pay those villagers a visit. They should pay for the way the treated you."

Inuyasha was looking at him strangely, "You don't act like any other demon I have met. Why are you so different?"

Sesshomaru pulled his brother into a hug, "Because, you are my little brother. Even if you are a half-demon, we are still family."

_End Flashback_

"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome said, waving her hands in front of his face.

Inuyasha jumped slightly, "What," he said, irritated.

"You were staring off into space," she replied.

"I told you already, I was just thinking!" He shouted.

"That's what worries me..." Kagome muttered.

"Hey...!"

With Sesshomaru

Lord Sesshomaru sat, leaning against a tree. He stared at the stars, thinking about his brother.

_Huh, new moon, _Sesshomaru thought, _Inuyasha will be in his human form..._

Guilt washed over Sesshomaru as he thought about his brother. Memories of them going they're separate ways plagued him...

_Flashback_

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran towards his brother, waving.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, nodding.

_He has grown a lot in the last 10 years, _Sesshomaru thought.

The now 15 year old Inuyasha started walking with his brother.

"So what are you up to today?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am traveling around, making sure everything is as it should be." Sesshomaru replied.

"Do you think we'll be going to the village that is to the east?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe, why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"...I was hoping to see Sakura..." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother, "Why would you want to see a _human?_" He asked.

"So what if she is a human?" Inuyasha said, defensively, "I like her, she is cute."

"Humans are lowly, filthy creatures. You should not be around them," Sesshomaru said, glaring coldly.

Inuyasha immediately got angry, "If you don't remember, I am half-human! Does that make me lowly and filthy?"

"I'm starting to think you are," Sesshomaru retorted, angry, "If you are going around liking _humans_!"

Inuyasha growled, "I am not lowly, or filthy! And neither are humans, my mother was a human! I think you're just mad because no one would like someone who walks around like they have a stick up their ass!"

Sesshomaru bristled at the insult, "You mother was filthy! She is the reason our father is dead!"

"W-what," Inuyasha stuttered, "That's not true!"

Sesshomaru was yelling loudly now, "It is true. Father went off to save your stupid human mother, and got killed! He wasn't healed from a battle he had fought, and it killed him. He just had to go and save that women and you! I lost my father because of a stupid _half-breed_ and his pathetic mother!"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in shock. He had never heard him say things like that, or seen him so angry. Sesshomaru, in his fury, struck Inuyasha with his poison claw. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, his face bleeding.

"Get away from me!" Sesshomaru yelled, "Do not ever come back! If I see you again, I will kill you."

Inuyasha took him to his word and took off, not looking back. Sesshomaru stood, breathing heavy. Once his anger had faded, Sesshomaru realized what he had said and done.

_Oh no, _he thought, _What was I thinking! I shouldn't have said that, I'll have to go find him now._

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru relieved that day in his mind. He still felt guilty for what he had said. Afterwards, he had gone looking for Inuyasha, but hadn't found him until a few years later. When Sesshomaru confronted Inuyasha, Inuyasha had grown angry and bitter, and ended up attacking Sesshomaru. There had been a fierce battle, which ended with Inuyasha, cut and bruised, swearing he would be strong enough to kill Sesshomaru one day. Sesshomaru had became bitter also, and harbored more and more hatred for Inuyasha, blaming his father's death on him. When Inuyasha had gotten the Tetsaiga, Sesshomaru's anger and hatred grew. Sesshomaru had grown into a cold, cruel demon, not caring about anyone or anything.

_Then I found Rin, _Sesshomaru thought, _or rather, she found me._

Rin had started to thaw Sesshomaru's heart. Over the years that Rin had been with him, Sesshomaru's hatred had disappeared, and now he felt regret, and guilt.

_Someday, _Sesshomaru vowed to himself, _I will find Inuyasha, and make things right again. _

A/N: Okey dokey, that was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed. there will probably only be one or two more chapters, but I am willing to take some suggestions on what to do next. Anyways, please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters (cries, why is the world so cruel?)**_

A/N: I would like to say thank you for the reviews I have received so far. Well here is the 3rd chapter, I might end up extending it farther than I thought, but I am not sure yet. Anyways, please read and review. Warning, spoilers from the 3rd Inuyasha movie.

**Chapter 3 - Kagome's Sympathy and Sesshomaru's Guilt**

"So, are you going to tell me what your thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, no," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

Kagome looked sad, "You can trust me you know. We have been together for years now, and you have rarely ever talked about you past. Tell me, I promise I won't tell the others if you don't want them to know."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She no longer looked like a girl, she had grown into a women over the years they had been searching. Inuyasha had finally let Kagome get close to his heart.

_It's really not fair not to tell her, _Inuyasha thought, _she won't tell the others, and she wouldn't laugh._

"I was thinking about Sessshomaru," Inuyasha finally admitted.

"Hmm," Kagome replied, "I noticed he hasn't attacked since you and him fought So'unga." (A/N: So'unga is the sword in the 3rd movie)

"Yeah, but it's weird, we haven't seen him in so long, but I keep getting a whiff of him from time to time," Inuyasha said.

"You know, I think he cares more for you than you will admit," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her sharply, "What makes you think that, he has tried to kill me so many times I lost count."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but he protected you from So'unga, remember?"

"Feh, he was just trying to get me out of the way so he could kill him."

Kagome shook her head sadly, "You are blind. He has let you live many times before, when he could have killed you."

"True," Inuyasha replied, gazing off into space again, "I just wish things would go back to the way they were before..."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha's attention snapped back to Kagome, "Nothing, forget it."

"Oh no," Kagome said, sternly, "You brought it up, now you have to tell me."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, "Do you remember me telling you I lived in a village with my mom before she died?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he continued, "when she died, they kicked me out of the village. I had no where to go, and pretty soon I was attacked by demons. I was only 5."

Kagome made a sympathetic noise, but didn't say anything, letting him finish.

He continued on without a pause, "It was Sesshomaru who saved me. He found me, and killed the demons before they could kill me. I was pretty beat up. I was scared of him, even though I was only 5, I knew he was deadly. He reassured me, and calmed me down. He told me he was taking me to his home, and I asked why. I had never been told I had a brother. Sesshomaru carried me for aways, and I fell asleep. I woke up once, and I remember laying on his tail, with him rubbing my hair."

Kagome looked at him in surprise, _Sesshomaru did this? _Kagome thought, _So why is he so cold and heartless now?_

"Sesshomaru never seemed to mind that I was a half-demon. When he first saw me in my human form, he sat with me all night. He made a promise to me once, that we would always be brothers..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"What happened," Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook himself out of the daze he had fallen into when talking, and briefly and bluntly told her what had been said between them that last time, when Inuyasha was 15.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"Feh," Inuyasha said, "No need to be, it's better like this. I grew up being able to take care of myself, instead of relying on someone else to protect me."

"Still," Kagome said, sadly, "he is family. I remember sometimes I would say things to Sota, my little brother, just to make him angry because I was already in a bad mood."

Inuyasha stared at her, "What are you getting at?"

Kagome smiled, "Maybe he didn't mean what he said. Did he ever come after you?"

Kagome knew she had touched a nerve by the expression on Inuyasha's face.

_So, I'm right, _Kagome thought, _I'm betting that Sesshomaru was coming to apologize, but Inuyasha is so stubborn, he wouldn't listen._

Inuyasha finally admitted that he had hidden from Sesshomaru for a few years, and about how he had attacked Sesshomaru, when Sesshomaru had finally found him.

Kagome stared at him, "You are such an IDIOT!"

"Wha...?" Inuyasha looked confused.

"You could have fixed everything right there! He was trying to make up with you, stupid!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha winced, "It's not like I don't know that now! Over the last couple years, I let go of my hate for Sesshomaru. I regret what I did, but I can't take it back."

Kagome finally calmed down, "You should talk to him, he has changed a lot since Rin came into his life."

Inuyasha looked glum, "He would never talk to me anymore. I lost him long ago."

Kagome looked at him in sympathy, thoughts swirling around her mind.

_I never knew..._She thought, _I just assumed that those two had always hated each other. I mean, Sesshomaru is so cold and cruel that I would have never guessed that he had a soft side. Well, I have never seen him be soft to anyone but RIn. _

With Sesshomaru

"Where are you going, my lord," Rin said sleepily, it was still the middle of the night.

"I am going to see my brother," Sesshomaru admitted quietly.

"Oh, I see," Rin said, waking up more, "You are not going to fight him are you?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. Rin had grown into a young lady, and she was far too smart, in Lord Sesshomaru's opinion. She could read him where no one else could. Sesshomaru didn't talk much, but Rin had figured out a lot of things between his reactions and Jaken's stories.

"No," he said finally, "I do not plan on having a battle with him."

"Good," Rin said, nodding, "You should just go tell him you love him, and get it over with. He feels the same way you know."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to her face, "And what makes you so certain."

Rin smiled, "It's pretty simple really. Why would Inuyasha be so angry about things that happened in the past if he didn't love that person? He wouldn't care if he didn't."

"That is very odd logic," Sesshomaru replied.

Rin just smiled, and layed back down, ready to go back to sleep. Sesshomaru thought over what he said as he walked into the forest.

_Maybe, _Sesshomaru thought, _maybe this time he will listen to me. Well, it's now or never, it's better to do it now, when he doesn't have his demon strength. I do not want to fight him. _

Sesshomaru wondered at this as he headed towards Inuyasha's scent. Before, he would have gone out of his way to start a fight with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had, unwillingly, come to respect Inuyasha. He was a good fighter, and protective over his friends. Sesshomaru arrived at the cave and stood a few feet from the entrance.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha heard and rushed out, Kagome right behind him. Miroku and Sango had woken from the noise, and now stood beside Inuyasha, in battle position.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha finally said, "You know I can't fight you tonight."

"We need to talk..."

A/N: well, here is the 3rd chapter. I am thinking there will only be one more chapter, this wasn't meant to be a long story. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and I will have an update as soon as possible. Anyways, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (damn)**_

**Chapter 4 - Confessions and A Brother's Love**

_Last Time..._

_"What do you want," Inuyasha finally said, "You know I can't fight you tonight."_

_"We need to talk..."_

Inuyasha looked at him, suspiciously, "About what?"

"About my promise," Sesshomaru answered.

"What about it!" Inuyasha said, angrily, "You broke it long ago."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I never broke my promise."

"How do you figure!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru stared at him, "Have I ever denied you as my brother? I have tried to kill you, yes. I hated you, and wanted revenge for everything, but did I ever say you weren't my brother?"

Inuyasha paused, staring at him. Inuyasha reviewed his memory. No, Sesshomaru had never said Inuyasha wasn't his brother. He still called Inuyasha little brother, even though it was said with sarcasm and bitterness.

"You're right," Inuyasha said, "But why did you hate me so much? What changed?"

Inuyasha had always wondered why his brother had turned on him. The anger he had seen in Sesshomaru's eyes still bothered him today. Inuyasha had spoken about humans before, and Sesshomaru had never gotten angry. Something had happened to Sesshomaru. Something that changed him, and made him turn towards his brother in anger and fury.

"Why did you stop loving me?" Inuyasha said, so quietly even Sesshomaru had a hard time hearing him.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha tensed, his hand on the hilt of his now useless Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, staring down at him. Inuyasha saw guilt, and a little bit of pain in Sesshomaru's gaze. Inuyasha relaxed. Softly, without realizing it. Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"I never stopped loving you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "You have always been my little brother, and I never stopped caring for you."

"So why did you make me leave?" Inuyasha asked, "What did I do to make you hurt me?"

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha, "It wasn't you. Earlier that day, I had received news that my mother had been killed. She was killed by a human. The human was Obaku, your mother's father."

Everyone gasped at this.

_Oh how horrible! _Kagome thought, _What he must have gone through..._

Sesshomaru continued on, his voice devoid of emotion, "When I found out who had killed her, I grew angry. I wanted to seek out Obaku, but he was already dead, killed in the battle with my mother. I had no one else to blame, so I grew angry with your mother. I started thinking that if it hadn't been for your mother, my father would still be with my mother, and she wouldn't have been killed. I was angry and bitter. As soon as you had run away, I went after you, regretting my decision. But I couldn't find you," his lip quirked a bit, "you always were hard to find."

Inuyasha grinned a little at this. He looked down, processing what he had just heard.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, meaning it, "I never knew."

"No," Sesshomaru said, "You have no reason to be sorry. It was no fault of yours, or your mother's. My father made his own choices, as did my mother. I have realized that now."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were staring at the brothers, in shock over what was being said. They had never heard Sesshomaru speak like this before. The Sesshomaru they knew was cold and heartless, with a severe hate of humans and his brother.

A sudden wind blew around them. Sesshomaru growled, recognizing the scent.

"How very touching," a high, cold voice said mockingly.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku came into view, smirking at Inuyasha, "So, you turn human on the night of the new moon. How very convenient. It will be much easier to kill you now."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha, "You will not hurt my brother."

Inuyasha widened as a memory came back to him...

_Flashback_

_They arrived at a clearing where a large snake demon was eating humans. Sesshomaru stepped to the left slightly, putting his body in between the demon and Inuyasha._

_"You will not touch me, or my brother," Sesshomaru said, coldly._

_End Flashback_

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, laughing coldly, "I will make sure you travel to the netherworld together."

A horde of demons surrounded the brothers. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango rushed to their aid, but was stopped by Kagura.

"Now then," Kagura said, "You will be fighting me."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood back to back, facing the demons.

"Stay close to me," Sesshomaru murmured to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right."

The demons attacked. Inuyasha blocked their attacks with the Tetsaiga's sheath. Sesshomaru had pulled Tokijin, using it to kill dozens of demons. More demons kept coming. Inuyasha kept blocking the attacks, keeping the demons from striking Sesshomaru from the back. Not far away, Kagome Miroku, and Sango were battling the wind demoness. Naraku's poisonous insects kept Miroku from using his wind tunnel. Kagome fired an arrow, but Kagura easily dodged it. Beside her, Kohaku appeared.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

Kohaku's brown eyes were completely blank, showing nothing. He pulled his weapon and flung it at Sango. Sango blocked it with her Hiraikotsu. Sango and Kohaku continued to fight, leaving Miroku and Kagome with Kagura.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out, seeing Kagura attacking her and Miroku.

"Pay attention, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped, "They are strong, they can defend themselves. Keep your attention on the battle at hand."

Inuyasha didn't answer, but moved back a little ways, until his and Sesshomaru's back were touching. Sesshomaru cut and sliced through any demon that came near, but more kept coming.

_Damn_, Inuyasha thought, _There is too many of them. Sesshomaru can't do much without possibly hurting me...wait a minute..._

_Flashback_

_"When you are in battle with someone," Sesshomaru explained to the 13 year old Inuyasha, "You have to work together, and no what the other person is about to do. Now, for example, if me and you were battling together, and I needed to attack without you in the way, it would give away what I was doing if I said duck. So you say something familiar, something the other will know in an instant."_

_"Like what," Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru had bee training him for awhile, to protect himself._

_"Hmm," Sesshomaru thought, then smirked, "I could always tell you to sit, you are half-dog demon after all..." (A/N: this is not meant in reference to Kagome's sit, it is just a joke between dog-demon brothers, and has nothing to do with Kagome.)_

_End Flashback_

"Sesshomaru, sit!" Inuyasha immediately dropped to the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, just acted on instinct, and swept his sword in a complete circle, above Inuyasha's head.

Kagome stared at them in shock.

_Did Inuyasha just tell __**Sesshomaru**__ to sit? _Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru flashed a smile at his brother, "Nice Inuyasha, I'm glad you remembered."

"Very clever," Naraku's high, cold voice came again, "But it won't be enough, it is time for you to die. Kagura."

Kagura immediatly sent her Dance of the Dragon at Miroku and Kagome, forcing them to retreat, then turned her attention the the brothers.

"Dance of Blades," Kagura shouted.

Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha behind him, blocking the flying blades with his Tokijin. Sesshomaru turned as he heard a strangled yell. While Sesshomaru had been distracted with Kagura, Naraku had come up behind Inuyasha, piercing his chest with one of his tentacles. Inuyasha fell to the ground, groaning.

"NO!" Sesshomaru roared, "You bastard!"

Sesshomaru felt his Tensaiga pulse, and pulled it out without thinking.

"You think to defeat me with a blade that can only heal," Naraku said, smirking.

Sesshomaru let out a small evil grin, "Oh you're right about one thing, it does heal. But you're wrong also. I don't need it to cut to destroy you. My father chose well when he gave me this sword. If you have someone you truly feel the need to protect, it gives you the power to completely destroy a demon's aura. Do you know what happens when a demon's aura is gone? They will immediately purify."

Naraku's eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru swung the Tensaiga, making Naraku's demon aura dissipate. Naraku opened his mouth to scream, but nothing ever came out. His body turned to dust.

"I-Is it...over?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru knelt next to him and gave him a nod. Looking at Inuyasha's wound, Sesshomaru felt close to panicking. There was no way his human body would live through such a fatal wound.

"I'm glad we talked," Inuyasha said, trying to smile. He coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, "I love you, brother."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes burn, but held it back, "I love you too, Inuyasha. I am proud to call you brother."

Inuyasha let out a weak grin, and closed his eyes, his breathe stopping. Kagome let out shout and ran towards him. Covering his body with hers, she broke down and sobbed. Sesshomaru stood up, his heart aching.

"Move," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

Kagome looked up, "Are you going to save him?"

"I will if you will get out of my way!" Sesshomaru said impatiently.

Kagome nodded and moved away. Sesshomaru swept the Tensaiga over Inuyasha's body, slicing through the netherworld demons that had gathered over him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, Sesshomaru heard his heart beat. Inuyasha coughed a bit, and sat up. Looking up at Sesshomaru, he smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru nodded back.

_15 years later_

"Uncle Sesshy! Uncle Sesshy!" the boy and girl ran up and clung to Sesshomaru's leg, smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru winced a little, "Inuyasha, I am going to kill you for teaching them to call me that."

Inuyasha just smirked, "Well, it's not like they can say Sesshomaru, they're only three after all."

Inuyasha and Kagome had married, and now had twins, one boy and one girl. The little girl had silver hair, with white dog ears, and amber eyes. The little boy had black hair and ears, with amber eyes.

Sesshomaru smiled down at his niece and nephew, and picked them up, "Hey, kids."

"Where Auntie Rin?" the little girl questioned.

"She's on her way here with the kids." Sesshomaru answered.

Sesshomaru and Rin had married when Rin became of age. They now had 4 children, 3 boys and 1 girl. Sesshomaru and Rin came to Kagome and Inuyasha's as frequently as they could.

Inuyasha smiled at his brother, who smiled back.

_Maybe things will never be like they were, _Inuyasha thought, _But things are good. We're family at least._

**The End**

A/N: there we go, end of story. I hope you like it. I apologize again if it may seem short, but it was never intended to be long. Anyways, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.

Inuyasha: Uncle Sesshy? :smirk:

Sesshomaru: :growl:

Darkskyedawn: oh come on, it's cute

Sesshomaru: I should just kill you for writing such a ridiculous story

Darkskyedawn: if you even try, I will do something horrible to you in my next story!

Sesshomaru: Like what, human

Darkskyedawn: glares: I'll make you mate with Naraku!

Sesshomaru: stares in horror: you wouldn't!

Darkskyedawn: oh yes I will, so you better be nice

Inuyasha: laughs: serves you right...Uncle Sesshy

Darkskyedawn: be quiet, or I'll mate you with Koga!

Inuyasha: gulp: how can you be so cruel?

Kagome: hey wait, if you do that, then who will I end up with?

Darkskyedawn: hmmm, I know :snaps fingers: you can be with Miroku!

Kagome and Sango: WHAT!


End file.
